FxF
by Alys Blaze
Summary: Una historia romántica entre la niña buena y el chico malo del Inazuma Japón. Pasad,leed y comentar! :D


Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece , pertenece a Level-5

Capitulo 1

Está historia comienza en la isla de Liocott , mientras el Inazuma Japón jugaba el mundial de fútbol, en está historia un romance se concederá en este equipo de fútbol. ¿Quién lo diría , una joven extremadamente dulce y buena acabaría con un chico violento y salvaje? Bueno comencemos...

Era una mañana muy bonita y soleada en la isla para los amantes del fútbol , y una chica pelimorada de unos 14 o 15 años de edad caminaba por las calles con una bolsa de la compra en las manos , la típica bolsa de marón de forma cuadricular que la llevaba pegada al pecho. Y como siempre en toda mañana tranquila y apacible siempre hay alguien que alborota...

-Hey nena, ¿de compras? Quieres venir ha dar un paseo en mi moto,anda ven, será divertido- era el típico ligón del barrio con una moto al lado.

-No-o me apetece-dijo un poco asustada.

-Ninguna chica me ha dicho nunca antes que no y eso me gusta – la agarro del brazo muy fuerte. Fuyuka intentó defenderse pero no podía era muy fuerte.

-Oye tú, suéltala- el que dijo esas palabras recién salido de la esquina que cruzaba la calle y consigo tenía una pelota en la mano , era un chico de pelo rapado y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Vaya , pero si es el mismísimo Fudou Akio, de Inazuma Japón , he odio que eres de mi misma especie, si quieres podemos...-

-¡He dicho que la sueltes!- le tiro el balón a una velocidad inimaginable y le dio el toda la cara haciendo caer al suelo con doble rebote.

-¡Maldito, me las pagaras!- se ve como se alega en su moto con una gran humo de polvo detrás .

-Gracias Fudou, si no fuera por ti, ha saber lo que me hubiera echo, si quieres te lo puedo recompenzar con...- pero se dio cuenta que estaba contra la pared agarrada por Caleb/Fudou y su rostro, pegado con su rostro, se puede decir con certeza que la estaba besando. El chico la soltó y se fue caminado como si nada. Cuando la chica se recupero del shock le dijo

-¿¡Pero-o!?- dijo completamente roja.

-Mi recompenza,-decía de espaldas a ella- una cosa más , solo te he salvado porque era la hija del entrenador, y ni se te ocurra contar lo que ha ocurrido, nos vemos en la concentración- y se fue. Fuyuka todavía no se había recuperado del todo.

-¡Maldito Fudou, pervertido, degenerado, idiota...-dijo y recordó el besó, se puso de nuevo tan roja que le salió una nube de humo. Respiró hondo y se fue hacía la concentración. Al llegar se encontró al equipo entrenando, se dirigió a la cocina y dejó la compra pero se encontró a su padre.

-Hola, Fuyuka ¿Acabas de venir de compras?–dijo el padre bastante serio como siempre.

-Si, acabo de venir de...- recordó lo de Fudou y pensó - * Mejor no contarle nada*-Bueno-o papá me voy con el equipo, adiós- y se fue a toda velocidad. Cuándo llego vio que Sakuma y Fudou de peleaban.

-Oye Fudou, la próxima controla mejor el balón ¿quieres?- dijo Sakuma muy enfadado

-Mira el que fue a hablar, tsk...-dijo Fudou. Fuyuka se fijo que había una herida en el brazo de Fudou. En el descanso Fuyuka se acerco a Akio que como siempre estaba al margen del equipo.

-¿Querías algo?- dijo con aire arrogante. Fuyuka iba con un pequeño botiquín en la mano.

-La herida...-dijo señalándola

-No hace falta, que me ayudes...- se corto porque la chica ya lee estaba curando.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con lo de antes?- dijo el semi-calvo con picardía y Fuyuka se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Claro que no, soy la manager del equipo, tengo que cuidar a todo el equipo por igual! Y además, no estas solo.-dijo muy seria. Fudou se empezó a sonrojarse a un poco y tampoco sabia por que aquella chica le recordaba a su madre y pensó -* No estoy solo...-

-Oye Fuyuka- dijo el joven

-¿Qué?-

-Perdoná por lo de antes -

Ella sonrió y dijo- No pasa nada...- se cortó por que Fudou le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fuyuka se puso la mano en la mejilla y el chico se levantó, le dijo.

-Y está es tu recompenza por ayudarme-dijo el con una medía sonrisa.

Fin del capitulo 1

Espero que os guste :D y dejad vuestros comentarios :)


End file.
